


The Dark Truth Of Charming Smiles (frerard)

by patheticpunk



Category: All Time Low, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Bottom Frank Iero, FOB, Frerard, Innocent Frank Iero, M/M, MCR, Stalker Gerard Way, Teen Romance, Top Gerard Way, innocent Frank, petekey, stalker au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patheticpunk/pseuds/patheticpunk
Summary: Frank was shy. A teen who got into to many fights with people twice his size. An overprotective mother making sure he almost never left the house. No friends, no life. A boring world and a boring person, no one would ever take interest in someone like that. Would they?Gerard was a people watcher, a mildly creepy hobby for mildly creepy people. It was calming, sitting somewhere and just watching. Until he takes it too far. Its not an innocent hobby anymore, it's a terrible secret.





	1. Chapter 1

Franks POV

We all ask ourself questions we know we can't answer. Most of these questions are about ourselves, but we still can't answer them. You should know everything about yourself, but people almost never do. As a result these question go deep, they ask something thats buried under layers of the person you are on the outside, the person you might even really be. These questions might be simple, or life altering. But one thing is for certain. We all ask these questions.

As for me the question I'm asking right now is quite simple, yet I find myself tempted to lie to myself. I know I lie to myself much too often, and I always tell myself I'll stop but I don't. Its seemingly a harmless addiction. Harmless so far. All it really does is let me answer questions that i don't even really need an answer for.

Like I said my question at this time is simple;

What am I doing here?

This could go deep, depending on how you look at things, but for me it's not a spiritual question, or even asking where am I in my mental state (which I may want to consider at this point), no, for me it's a literal question. Why am I, a teenager on a school night (not that I care much about school anyway), walking down a sketchy street at about three in the morning. All I hear is my footsteps, that's how late it is, I can't even hear party goers or the gangs that my mother had warned me about. All I hear is my footsteps, and the occasional unfamiliar sound of a cat or a raccoon.

I know how I got here, obviously. I climbed out my window, more like fell out of my window, into my mothers rose bushes, which I hope she doesn't notice, she'll kill me if anything happens to her precious flowers. Then I proceeded walked down the cold, damp, street until I got here, and in fact I'm still walking. Or at least I think I'm walking. I can't really tell do to the cold that numbs my feet, but I hear my footsteps and that should be enough to tell me I'm still walking. Unless I'm not alone on this street. I look down, confirming I'm still walking. Fucking paranoia. 

I was never one to sneak out. I got good grades, 'a miracle' my mother says, I didn't have bad friends, or any friends at all really, and, do to the lack of friends, I wasn't ever invited to party's. But here I am walking along this road in the middle of the night. I tell myself I needed air, due to the fact that seems like a plausible reason. 

I spot a park. Not just any park, though. As a child I would be here daily, until people just left. Like many things, rumors poisoned its innocence, leading to abandonment. And as children grew, so did the rumors. First it was a drug hot spot, then a place for gangs as well, and now it was home to a murderer. As paranoid as I am, I still find myself walking towards this park.

I seat myself at the swings, the sound of rusted metal squeaking is comforting somehow. I close my eyes, taking in the sent of iron and rain soaked pavement, humming the tune of some song I had heard earlier, but was too tired to remember the name. Everything was silent, except for the squeak of the swings and the sound of footsteps.

Footsteps?

Footsteps?

Fuck.

I hear someone sit on the swing next to me, the squeak of the metal much more alarming now that it is caused be a stranger. Surprisingly, their presence brings a strange warmth, though I don't think they're close enough to bring this much warmth.

"Hello?" They say, and I slowly open my eyes, revealing a boy, taller then me by a few inches, with dark hair and pale skin, he looked about my age, and I wonder why he's here, but considering I'm here too, I can't really judge.

"Hi." I greet, and he smiles adding more warmth to the conversation.

"I thought you were dead." He giggles, and I can't help but laugh too. He might be a murderer but that laugh in infectious, at least to me.

"Well I'm not, but I might as well be, if my mother finds me missing." I say, not really sure why I tell him this. He giggles a bit more.

"Do you have a name?" He asks a but abruptly, but I decide to comply.

"Frank."

"Gerard."

"So," I say, quickly springing into a topic. "What are you doing here, middle of the night and everything?" He looks down and I can sense he's thinking, probably trying not to sound suspicious. Unfortunately it's too late for that, considering he gives off that suspicious vibe, but who wouldn't at three in the morning at an abandoned park?

"I could ask you the same question," Gerard decides on, staring at me with curious hazel eyes, and I can tell he actually does want to know my reasoning behind this late night stroll. 

"I needed air." I said too quickly, and he arches his eyebrows as if saying 'Really?'. "Now you tell me why you're out here."

"I don't see why you need to know." He says smirking, clearly proud of his sassy comment. "Besides, you're probably younger than me, and you shouldn't speak that way to your elders." I roll my eyes, and he laughs.

"Elders? Please how old are you? 70?" I say sarcastically, knowing he can't be much older than 20 or so.

"17." He informs proudly, like a child who finds out they're a month older than their friends. "What about you? You're quite short, maybe 15?" At that I scoff, once again rolling my eyes.

"I'm 17 as well. So shut up about that 'elders' crap." Gerard giggles slightly at my words.

"So, private school or...?" He asks, stealing my next question.

"The local high school. You?" I say.

"Same as you," he smiles, and I laugh a little for no particular reason. 

We talk more, our voices echoing into the night as the sky becomes brighter and brighter. Finally I notice the sun appearing over the trees in the distance, alerting me of a laughable fact.

"We've been talking half the night." I giggle and he smiles as bright as the rising sun.

"I guess we have." Gerard says, standing as I do the same. "I hope to talk to you soon?" 

"Of course." I laugh, before walking back towards my house, not as worried about my mothers rose bushes as I was earlier.

\---

First chapter! I finally posted this after like a month lmao

Thanks so much for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Gerard's POV

I can't help thinking about Frank.

I hadn't planned to see him that night. I thought our first greeting would be planned, of course that's a reasonable thought if you have been watching someone for months.

I really only wanted air. A small night stroll is helpful to that kind of thing. I've done this often, always finding myself at that park. Usually no one was there, but today was different.

He had sat there, looking almost lifeless on the swing, eyes closes and quietly humming the tune of a familiar song. Anyone else would've kept walking, suspecting he was nothing more that a drunken teen finding himself alone at the park, a normal occurrence really. But I knew too much for my own good. I knew he would never sneak out, and I was almost sure he never had, until now. I was scared, much too scared for someone I had never talked to, and I knew that was unhealthy but there was no turning back now. So I talked to him.

As I listened to him speak, and I thought of how much better meeting him was than I thought it would be, I also thought I was an idiot. He would hate me, I was a stranger in the middle of the night, there's almost not a worst way to meet someone. I don't even know how I didn't faint right then and there, especially with the fatigue adding to my nervousness, but I didn't faint. I actually sound like a preteen girl, but no I'm a teenage boy who's probably considered a stalker. I'm not a stalker. 

Not really.

I mean I'm probably not a stalker.

Watching people is something almost everyone does, right? Especially people like me. The silent type that needs to watch other people to fill their time, where other people would fill the void with words. I would watch all kinds of people, it was quite fun, like watching a play or television show, just much more unpredictable, humans aren't usually predictable, especially when they haven't planned anything out. I quite enjoyed this hobby, it made sitting around with no purpose or company much more entertaining. Luckily for me, I had never been picked out for this hobby that some might find weird, no one never noticed me really, and when they did they immediately tried to forget about me. I guess there was something about looking half dead that was a little unnerving for most people, and it allowed me to stay in the shadows, or even be intimidating if I chose to be.

I had never expected to actually want to meet someone I watched. You see, I watch people randomly. I'm not a stalker or some weird psycho who selects certain people to watch. I just sit quietly, read, maybe get a coffee, and I watch. It's simple. It was simple.

Now here I am, sitting alone at a table in the middle of my high school, watching the same boy for the millionth time.

What the fuck are you doing, Gerard?

I don't know.

Stop talking to yourself.

I'm not talking to myself, it called thinking dumbass.

Maybe I am a weird psycho.

Ya think?

I wondered if he noticed me yet. We met in the park last night. I actually wasn't following him, surprisingly. I really just wanted some air, and I guess he did, too. I asked him question I already knew the answer to, but he couldn't know that. He'd think I was crazy. 

You are crazy.

Shut up.

He was alone at his table, like every other lunch I had watched him these past few months. Yes, months. I had been watching him for months and I hadn't met him until last night, and that wasn't even planned. I decided I should approach him. What's the worst that could happen?

My steps were normally paced, but it felt like I was walking a one step every million years. The air was fresh and cool in my lungs, filling me with an odd sense of confidence. I ignore the fact that I was some stranger he had only talked to once, in the middle of the night, and sat down at his table, startling him.

"Hi." He greeted, smiling brightly.

"Hello, Frank." I said, trying to keep eye contact.

"I'm glad to see you again, Gerard." He says, closing the novel I had not seen before. Stephen King. I was liking this kid more everyday.

"You too, but you seem to be quite the phantom." I add this fact, trying to spark a conversation.

"What do you mean?" He asks, frowning. 

"Well, you seem like an intriguing person, and I was hoping to see you again, so I asked around, but no one seems to know you." I explain, and he surprises me by just smiling.

"No one really knows me. I don't have many friends, as you can see,"' he gestures to the empty table we are seated at, and then turns back to me. "I have my dog and that's it." I don't really mind this 'no friends' thing, as rude as that sounds, but being his only friend would be nice, I'm sorta the jealous type, but I'm also the stubborn type, so I'd never admit it.

"I can't see why. You seem interesting and you're undeniably cute." Frank blushes at this and I smirk, happy to receive the reaction hoped for.

"I could say the same to you, Gerard." Franks says, and it's my turn to blush. "Where are your friends?"

"I don't have any." I grin, "And neither do you. I only see one possible solution."

"And that would be..?"

"You give me your number."

"Fine." He giggles, blushing for the millionth time and digging in his bag for a piece of paper, before scribbling some numbers on it and handing it to me. "I expect you to nothing with that. Not that you're a bad person, just I can't imagine that anyone would contact me on purpose."

"Believe me, I'll call you, or text you or something."

"Good, I like talking to you." His eyes watch the floor.

"Then I love talking to you." Frank rolls his eyes at my silly comment, but laughs anyway.

We sit like this for a while, talking about random things. In conversation I learn a few "new" things about him. In reality I already knew these things and more. I didn't try to learn these things, it just happened. I was never the type to stalk people, and it was never my plan to find myself following him from a safe distance a few times a week. 

The bell rang sharply, announcing the end of lunch as well as our conversation. We both got up and started towards our respective classes, him still talking as we parted ways.

"I'll talk to you later, I guess." He smiled, and tried to avoid walking into a tree as he walked backwards.

"Yeah," I assured, grinning back at him.

\---

I spend the rest of the day trying to focus on my classes. I have had to stop myself so many times from making stupid comments, but that's an everyday routine. 

I walk into an empty house, my footsteps echoing as my boots hit the floor. My mother would still be at work, and my brother would be with his friends. I don't really know what to do, I never really do. My options are limited. I could go outside? Or maybe just lay on the floor and contemplate the meaning of life? 

I search in my bag for homework that I might have missed, or maybe even a crossword to fill my time. I usually finish my homework in class or on the bus, I don't know why, seeing as it would be much smarter to wait until I got home so I would have something to do. I finally retrieve a small piece of paper. Franks number.

How the fuck could I forget about this?

Because you're an idiot Gerard.

Shut up.

God. I really need to stop talking to myself.

I stare at the piece of paper for a good minute before deciding to text him.

Hello

That's all I wrote. I didn't dare say more, afraid of what I might accidentally say. I throw the phone on my bed, picking it up and throwing it back down every few seconds. I hope for a reply but at the same time I almost hope I texted the wrong number and he never gets the message.

Hey

I have a sudden burst of confidence and type.

What are you doing right now?

Homework.

And do you have to do that homework?

It can wait. Why?

Meet me at the park in 15 min.

Um...okay.

I couldn't really believe he went along with it.

I quickly jumped up from my comfortable seat and slipped on my heavy boots, practically running down the stairs into the fresh, gray, dull, world that I absolutely loved, for today, at least. I was happier in this moment than I had been in a long time. I slowed my pace as I neared the park, not wanting to seem to eager.

As I approached the swings I already saw Frank sitting there, staring at his feet.

"Hello."

"Hey, Gerard." He greeted, looking up and smiling. "So, why am I here?"

I sit down, looking around the park. At the edge of the field there are quite a few trees. I study the trees for a while, thinking. Suddenly, someone shakes me out of my thoughts.

"Gerard?" Frank questions, staring at me like I've gone crazy. 

"Come on." I say and grab his hand, dragging him toward the edge of the field.

"What the fuck?" He mumbles, probably regretting his decision to meet me here.

I keep walking towards the trees, stomping right through a soccer game. The kids don't notice at first, but eventually they look up giving us a look of confusion and slight anger. I kick the ball that has landed right next to me as far as possible hoping to distract them for a moment. We finally reach the tree I had spotted before and I gesture to it as if it was a car on a game show.

"A tree?" Frank asks, staring at it confused.

"Not just any old tree," I roll my eyes, exaggerating my voice. "This, my darling, is the perfect tree to climb." 

I grab ahold of a branch and lifting myself onto it. Once I'm perched at this branch, I hold my hand out to him, smirking a bit at his nervous face.

"Come on," I say staring at him. "Don't you trust me?"

"Who are you, Aladdin now?" He asks, laughing.

"Only of you'll be Jasmine." I smirk, and he blushes before staring at me, fake annoyed.

"I'm not a fucking Disney princess," Frank rolls his eyes, "If anything you'd be Jasmine, Gerard."

"That's besides the point," I say and he finally grabs my hand, allowing my to pull him up.

We start to climb. Me going at a reckless speed, as he climbs more carefully, unsure and clearly inexperienced. He almost slips a few times, so I have to hold onto him for the most part. We finally reach the top, him holding onto me as if he was a fucking koala in fear of falling. Not that I mind.

"That's not even what he says." I say.

"What?" Frank asks, confused and trying to look up from his awkward position.

"Aladdin says 'Do you trust me' not 'Don't you trust me'."

"I didn't realize you specialized in Disney quotes, Gerard." Frank laughs.

We're quite for a minute after that, staring at the way the late afternoon sun shines through the leaves, like a reverse disco ball.

"This is nice." He sighs.

"I can't imagine you're comfortable like that." I giggle, tearing up a leaf to keep my hands busy.

"One; I don't want to fall out of this fucking tree." He says. Suddenly he nuzzles up against me farther, taking me by surprise. "Two; you're quite warm and comfortable, so its not half bad."

"If you're acting like this how the fuck are you going to get down?" I laugh.

"Good point." He says, moving his head to see. "Oh shit, I have to be home soon." 

We both frown, but start to move to get down. I have to hold him steady most of the time, but we get to the ground eventually and part ways.

"This was fun." Frank smiles sweetly.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow?"

"Of course."

\---


	3. Chapter 3

Franks POV

I step as quietly as possible through the door, careful not to make any type of sound. It's not very late, only eight, but my mother is very cautious, and knows that I don't have anything to do after school, until now, I guess. I'm supposed to be home by eight on the dot, but instead I walk in at eight thirty, hair and clothes messed up, and a few leaves in my dark locks. I look as if I was in a fight, or maybe something else my mother definitely wouldn't approve of, especially considering who I was with. We were only climbing trees, but she wouldn't believe that.

"Where were you?" Mother asks, deadly calm, and I know I'm in trouble.

"With a friend." I state simply, walking towards the stairs hoping to avoid further conversation.

"Wait a second," She says, and I turn toward her, seeing an unfamiliar expression. A smile. "Frankie! Why didn't you tell me you made a friend?"

She looks so happy and I know I should be offended by her surprise of my new friendship, but I'm surprised too.

"So you're not mad?" I ask, frowning nervously as she continues to smile.

"Not yet. I wanna meet them." She smiles widely, and I frown further.

"Mom, I just met him like a few days ago." I explain, and she frowns as well, chewing on the inside of her cheek, obviously thinking about my words.

"Well, next time you meet them, ask them over and tell me." She smiles, proud of her idea. I'm not so sure, but it's better then the alternatives. 

"Okay," I say reluctantly and she just grins.

Walking up the stairs, I think about what she said. It wouldn't be that bad. He seemed to like me, and he'd probably agree to come over. 

I try to forget my conversation as I sink into sleep, I know it's early but I feel tired, and I don't want to be forced to talk to my mother again.

\---

Morning arrives in the form of a harsh light through the blinds, bringing warmth. I'm surprised by the bright sun, considering it's September, and the morning are usually a bit dark around here.

I sit up slowly, throwing on my clothes sloppily before dragging myself down the stairs and out of the house. The outside is cold, even though the sun gives false hope of warmth. I finally approach the gates of my school, sitting under a small yet very sheltered space. Closing my eyes, I take in the earthy scent of dirt and freshly cut grass. I do this often, closing my eyes, I want to see everything that's invisible to my eyes.

"Hey, dude? You good?" I hear, opening my eyes. Why do I keep meeting people this way? It seems as if ever time I close my eyes someone approaches me. Looking up I see a short boy with dark hair, he could be described as similar to me, short emo with black hair, except our faces are very different, and at least I don't wear that much eyeliner.

"I'm fine." I state blandly, hoping he leaves me alone.

"Okay," he nods slowly and sits down next to me. I want to scream at him to get the fuck away, but I don't. Instead I bring a book out of nowhere, focusing on it and hoping he just walks away. 

"Hey Frank." I hear, a more familiar voice filling the air. I smile into the book before looking up to see Gerard.  
I'm much more happy to see him, considering that the boy next to me is a bit unnerving, mostly because he talks to himself, but I can't really blame him for that cause he probably thinks I'm listening.

I stand up and grin walking off and gesturing for him to follow me.

"So, why were you talking to Pete?" Gerard laughs, apparently knowing the kid who so abruptly sat down next to me.

"I don't know. He just sat there." I roll my eyes, but he only giggles a bit. "Why did you want to know anyway?" My smile is still present but his disappears, replaced by a stern look as if he was just accused of murder. I place a hand on his arm, frowning softly.

"No reason really, I know Pete pretty well, and I wouldn't expect he'd be the kind of person you'd talk to." He try's to smile, but the previous look stays in his eyes, and I see momentarily glare in the direction of where I had previously been sitting.

"Don't worry, he's not. Like I said he just sat there, I didn't really wanna talk to him." I say and he relaxes, smiling a bit more genuinely. I'm happy that he seems more calm. I know I've only known him for a about a week, but he's my first real friend in a while.

We finally sit at a near by bench, silently waiting him for the bell to ring. We don't say or move or do much of anything besides sitting as close as possible to each other. The air is filled with the burning scent of freshly cut grass, the coldest in the air adding to it. Despite the freezing breeze I feel comfortably warm, probably do to the fact I'm pressed up against someone else, but I'm thankful for the warmth anyway. 

The footsteps and voices are overwhelming, and I retreat back into my seat, huddling as far away as possible from the crowds, all the while regretting not bringing my earbuds to block out the sound. My breathing picks up, and I can feel the extra effort it takes my lungs to keep up with my mind, bringing an aching pain to my chest. I feel arms around me and relax into them, someone's speaking but I don't listen to the words, just the soothing voice. I slowly make my way back into a normal seating position, hoping nobody noticed my minor freak out. 

dThe bell finally rings, but I do nothing, unaware of the people hurrying around me. An unfamiliar calmness is present, my breathing rastill taking its time slowing down.

"Are you okay?" I hear him ask, but can only bring myself to nod.

"See you later." Gerard whispers much too close to my ear, his breath tickling my neck, causing a hitch in my breath.

"Okay." I breath, and he smirks walking away.

I stand up too, walking in the opposite direction, playing with my sleeve nervously. I look around me as I walk, feeling much more uneasy now that I'm alone.

\---

I sit in the back of the class, bringing my hood over my eyes, glad that the jacket is too big. I can't see anyone anymore, their bright clothing and equally overwhelming personalities, but I can hear them. My classmates voices are too much, and as they speak at the same time I can't hear them clearly. I have the urge to rip off my hood from over my eyes and see what's going on, to know. I hate not knowing what's happening, but even when I do know I can't help but think I'm wrong. Even if I can hear as they speak of the latest episode of their favorite show, a small part of me screams, telling me I'm wrong. 

Suddenly a voice breaks the noise, scaring me half to death and making me look up, relived to see it's only the teacher, droning on about the lesson.

The teacher finally stops talking after assigning something to work in for the rest of class.

I work until the bell rings, bringing more classes that will most likely be the same procedure.

\---

I sit at my usual table, pulling out some reading material to distract me from the world. It isn't long before I've blocked out everything else, a comforting silence filled with soundless words. 

I mindlessly wipe my dark hair out of my face every few minutes, realizing I might need to cut it soon. 

I feel something press against my face and finally look up, blushing a bit in realization.

"Frankie," Gerard whines, "Hello? I've been sitting here for five minutes?"

"Oh," I frown softly, cheeks durning a darker shade of red. He giggles a bit.

"I'm kidding." He laughs, resting his hand over mine in a comforting manner.

"Okay," I smile lightly, "I'd like to think that you know I'd never ignore you purposely."

He blushes a bit, and we return to a calming silence. I go back to reading as he plays with my free hand thoughtlessly. I look up every few minutes, eyes scanning the area nervously, receiving a worried gaze from Gerard, who tightens his grip on my hand.

"What's wrong, Frankie?" He asks, following the direction of my eyes to see nothing but a crowd of teenagers talking away aimlessly.

"Nothing," I say, failing to change my expression from nervous to a reassuring smile.

He seems suspicious, but eventually leaves it alone, silence spreading over the two of us. This times it's uncomfortable, and I can feel him watching me. He always seems to be watching, but I don't really mind.

"We should leave." Gerard states abruptly, causing me to look up and see his unchanged expression.

"What do you mean?" I ask, frowning in confusion.

"We should skip."

I think for a moment. Of course I want to leave, that's obvious. Go and be a fucking teenager for once and not a wimp who has to be home by seven and can be knocked to the ground by the slightest push. But at the same time I don't want to rebel, even if it is something as small as skipping. I'm about to tell him we should stay, but realize I can't. I just can't. I don't know why, maybe I really do want to go, but I can't get myself to say no.

"Okay," I say simply, feeling better about my decision when a contagious grin spreads over his face.

\---

I don't know how we got out of the school so smoothly, but my guess is that he's done this multiple times.

As soon as we were off campus he sprinted, causing me to chase after him. The nerves plus the feeling of running was bringing an unfamiliar feeling of pure joy, my laughs mixed with heavy breathing. We finally slow to a slow walking pace, but he stops running so abruptly I practically run into him, causing him to instinctively wrap his arms around my waist, not letting go completely even when we've started walking. Not that I mind.

"You okay, Frankie?" Gerard asks, noticing my nervous manner.

"Couldn't be better," I laugh, "Where are we going?"

"My house. My mom doesn't come home until 7, and my brother wouldn't miss school." 

"Okay," I say, skipping a bit as I walk, a new joyful feeling taking over.

We walk together silently, grinning at the peaceful silence. The sun washes over my skin softly, covering me like a blanket and protecting me from the cold breeze.

"Oh my fucking god." I hear a familiar voice say, laced with poisonous laughter.

I look up to see Alex, and roll my eyes in response. Quickly glancing at Gerard, who looks just as annoyed with Alex as I am, which I find almost impossible, considering he uses most of his time to bother me and not much anyone else.

"What do you want?" I ask, my hand already curling in a fist defensively. 

"I can't believe it. I never thought I'd live to see the day you'd skip school." Alex laughs obnoxiously.

"How's that any of your business?" I question, and regret it when he punches me in the mouth, smiling when he sees I've shut up. 

"And you've got a friend! That's definitely new, wonder how you managed that." He says suggestively, and I scoff stepping forward before throwing a punch weakly. I knew I wouldn't win, but that didn't stop me from fighting.

He pushed me back forcefully, causing me to fall on my back with an awful crack. I hear yells but they sound faded and almost distorted. I realize that how weak I look, falling on my back from one push. I always put up a fight, even though I'm at least half a foot smaller than most of my challengers, and it surely doesn't help I hardly eat enough.

Finally, opening my eyes and turning my head the most I can, I'm surprised to see Alex a few feet away on the ground, bloody face and a forming black eye. Closing my eyes again, I'm thankful I won't get hurt even more, considering he and his little group of friends always end up kicking me even when I've fallen to the group.

Arms wrap around my waist, pulling me up gently, and my eyes shoot open when I feel breath against my ear. I only relax when I see the familiar black locks, realizing who had helped me. 

"Thanks," I say, barely a whisper, though he stills hears it, my head buried into his shoulder.

"Shh, Frankie," Gerard says, helping me walk farther down the sidewalk. "My house is only a bit farther. Can you make it?"

"Yeah," I say, already feeling a bit better, my wounds not being too drastic. 

"That fucking asshole. How could he do that?"

"I’m used to it." I laugh, but he doesn't say anything.

\---


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm fine, really." Frank says as I gesture for him to sit on the couch. I laugh sadly at his statement.

I knew Alex was an asshole. There were so many times I saw him do something horrible and I wanted to help, but I couldn't. That was one of the worst things; not being able to help Frank. I could only watch as he got pushed around. I could only watch as he hardly ate a thing. I could only watch. Now I was here. I could help. And I was going to.

Maybe that was the reason Alex ended up with a few severe injuries. He deserved it, though. 

In reality I was very lucky. Though I could have dealt with him easily in a situation that was planned, this was far from it. Fortunately, everyone who knows me doesn't really know me. I could have easily started the fight that led to Alex getting a black eye and what looked to be a broken nose, but no one expected that from Gerard. No one would expect that from the quiet boy who gladly takes out the little old woman's dog for walks every other day, or who mows the neighbors lawn. They would, however, expect that from Alex. The immature boy who has partys whenever his parents are out of town and once completely ruined on Mrs. Jacksons flower garden. 

"C-can I have some water?" Frank asks, pulling me out of thoughts.

"Of course," I smile, quickly getting the water from kitchen sink.

"Thanks," He says as he sips the water carefully, holding the glass as if it might break.

"How are you feeling?" I ask, resting my hand on his knee.

"Gerard, I'm fine." Frank says, and turns in his seat to face me completely.

"Okay," I say, a hint of concern still laced in my voice, causing him to bury his face in my shoulder and giggle a bit.

"That's gay," I hear a annoying and quite familiar voice enter the room, startling me.

"Shut up Pete, you're gay." I hear Mikey say, but Pete only laughs and nods his head is agreement.

"True." He says, "But they're cute and I'm just a living meme, it's different." Pete states, causing Mikey to look over at the couch, bringing his hand over his heart and 'awwing'.

"They are cute! Good observation, Pete." Mikey congratulates him, patting him on the head, causing Pete to grin.

"Fucking OTP." Pete says, before grabbing a water bottle from the counter casually.

"Will you two shut up?" I say, rolling my eyes, but still blushing from their statements.

"Not until you tell us who this is, Gerard." Mikey smiles, sitting down on one of the chairs opposite of the sofa.

"Oh shit I know you!" Pete laughs as he sits next to Mikey.

"This is Frank," I say. "Now you can leave and go hangout with your annoying boyfriend."

Mikey rolled his eyes and walked away, Pete following behind him. I realized that Frank hadn't spoken since they had entered the room, and looked down. He was quiet, shaking a bit, just like he had that morning. I pet his head softly, slowly tilting his head to look at me.

"Are you okay?" I ask for what seems like the millionth time today, and he quickly looks up, blinking a few times before rolling his eyes.

"Gerard, stop asking, I'm fine." Frank says, trying to sound as stern as possible.

"Okay," I give in, plastering a smile on my face. "What do wanna do?"

"Whatever," he grins innocently.

"Might wanna specify, sugar, who knows what I might decide?" I wink and he blushes before giggling lightly.

"Okay, that's true." He smiles, "I still can't think of anything, though." 

"I have an idea."

\---

The smell of smoke and cheap alcohol burns my nostrils, making my dizzy. The place is almost empty but the recents of last nights drunken crowd still remain, neon lights adding to the toxicity of the entire environment. 

Usually I wouldn't be here, a fowl place I don't really want to be. But I had a great idea and I don't really give up on those.

"Brendon, can you not help?" I ask, my arms feeling rubber like from the strain of the weight I'm carrying.

"Gerard, I told you I'd help," Frank says, reaching out to help me but I side step away.

"No, you might peek, and you're not finding out what we're doing until we get up there." I refuse, holding on tightly to the large and heavy tub I'm carrying, covered with a tarp to avoid revealing the secret. "Brendon, help me carry this thing." 

"I would, but I'm carrying the keys and I have to unlock the door so..." He says, shrugging and gesturing to the top of the stairs. Brendon's parents own the club, and he just loves messing with there business (trying to prevent their plans of him running it one day), on top of that he owes me for convincing his boyfriend to get back with him. 

I really am a genius, I think as Brendon opens the door to the roof, revealing a blinding light as if we'd just crossed from hell to heaven. 

"Here we go," Brendon says, tossing me the keys. "Lock up when you're done and just drop the keys in the second drawer in the desk in the office." 

"Thanks Brendon," I say and he just nods his head, walking back down the stairs as he hums something that sounds almost like high school musical. At least he's not like Pete, who sings high school musical at the top of his lungs, along with preforming something that he calls 'the art of dance, you uncultured swine'.

"Now what are we doing up here?" Frank asks, looking down from over the side cautiously. He backs away a little once he sees how high up we are, making a face.

"It's a busy street, right?" I ask and he cautiously looks over again.

"Yeah, I guess." He replies.

"Good," I say, uncovering the tub, revealing about 100 water balloons.

"Oh my god, you didn't." He says, laughing a bit as he stares at the water balloons with a childish joy.

"I did." I say before picking up on of the balloons and walking to the edge. He follows behind closely, and I hang the ballon by my fingertips, waiting for the right moment to strike. When it finally arrives I let go, seeing the balloon crash upon the unknowing woman's head and quickly backing away from the ledge to avoid being caught.

"Shit dude, that was awesome." He laughs, and I gesture the tub. He shakes his head. "I don't think I could do that."

"Yes you can," I say, handing him a balloon. "A little bit of chaos is fun."   
Lo  
He steps hesitantly to the edge, holding it like it's a bomb, when in reality it's only a water balloon and he's just overly careful when it comes to anything besides trying to beat up kids twice his size. He stares at the ground for a while, and I have the sickening thought of pushing him over the ledge, I feel nauseous. I brush away the thought, stepping closer to him and wrapping an arm around him, resting my chin on his shoulder.

"Drop it." I breath against his ear, and he inhales, a hitch in his breath. Damn, that's a nice sound, like choking on air. Just for me, I'm flattered.

I sound mildly creepy but I'm gonna ignore that,

You're a teenage stalker of course you sound creepy.

You're talking to yourself again.

He drops the balloon and it lands on an unsuspecting mans head, ruining his suit and making him drop his coffee. Franks hand goes to cover his mouth and I just laugh.

"Fuck," he says, laughing.

"Help me with the rest of these." I say, and we walk over to the tub, dragging it closer to the edge for better access.

After that, the balloons rained down on the crowd, earning a few screams and a few laughs. I tried to focus on the pure destruction we were causing, but my eyes always brought me back to his face, with a smile brighter then my future.

\---

The only light that feeds the darkness of night is a dull glow from the window. It's cold, a cool breeze rushes past every few minutes, the jacket that hugs my arms only providing a small bit of warmth. It's worth it, I tell myself, everything's worth it for him.

He moves quickly and quietly, tapping his fingers to the beat of whatever song blasts through his headphones, filling what o think must be a deafening silence. The pencil scribbles on the paper, and though I can't hear it, I can hear it from the countless times the familiar sound has filled my ears. His pencil suddenly snaps, and he stares down at it for a second before standing up and turning to the window where the sharpener must be. I duck down quickly, only just missing getting caught.

That's when I realize what I'm doing.

You really are crazy, aren't you, Gerard?

I need to stop talking to myself.

You also need to stop stalking Frankie, but I don't see that happening any time soon, do I?

No, I guess not.

I giggle to myself, standing up and continuing my walk home.


	5. Chapter 5

I've always felt as if someone was watching me. As if someone's eyes were always following me, watching every step, every breath, every cough, every smile, every frown. Burning holes into the back of my head, their gaze strong enough to make me fall. I wanted to cry, I felt judged every second of my life. Part of me thought I was being vain. Who would take the time out of their life to watch a fragile boy who hardly left the house? Another part me felt crazy. I was being paranoid, aren't crazy people paranoid? Was I crazy? Insane enough to be locked away, enough to be forced to watch a white wall as my life passed by, enough to never know the world completely?

So I brushed away those thoughts, letting myself only think of them in times of questioning my own sanity. Maybe I was crazy, but no one would ever know. I wouldn't allow it.

\---

After another morning of repetitive school work and mind numbing lectures, I walk out to lunch. The bright sun is sharp in comparison to the dull fluorescent lighting that brought light to most of the school, and it almost burns my eyes. The talking of my peers adds to the dull aesthetic of the school, and I want to roll my eyes at the stupidity of the world constantly. 

As I force my self to take a few bites of an apple, I feel arms wrap around me. I flinch, knowing this could end up as a hug from a friend or someone literally trying to pull me out of my seat in an ignorant joke. I was glad to find it wasn't the latter.

"Hey Frank," Gerard said, sliding into the seat next to me, somehow still not letting go.

"Hello," I smile, though he can't see it from the position we sit in, me back to his chest.

I was a bit confused by our seating position, though I didn't really mind, until I saw Alex, still looking pretty rough, as I expected, considering the wounds were only a few days old. I almost felt bad, but then again I almost laughed too. He looked distressed, he clearly wanted to beat the living shit oughta me, having an entirely new reason, but also knew he couldn't. I think the worst part, for him at least, was they were both the same reason; the boy sitting next to me.

"Alex looks horrible," Gerard said, a hint of a laugh in his voice.

"Ya think?"

"It's not my fault." He said. I tilted my head up awkwardly to glare at him.

"What?" He asks, then lowers his lips to my ear, knowing my weakness. "Do you really blame me, Frankie?" 

"No," I whisper, and though I can't see him I know he smirks.

"Thought so." He says, petting my hair and coaxing me to lean my head farther into his chest.

\---

When I leave the school, the brightness of the sun has the same effect as I'd did earlier. My eyes almost water from it, and I start my trek home. I turn the corner, spotting a familiar boy laying in the grass on the very edge of the school grounds. As I walk closer I see his lightly closed eyes and slow breathing.

I snap my fingers in front of his face, giggling a bit as his eyes flutter open. "What are you doing?"

"I was sleeping, until you disrupted me." Gerard said, yawning. "Thanks a lot, Frank."

"Oh come on, who naps outside anyway?" I ask, and he mumbles a grumpy 'me' and makes a face resembling a toddler who was just denied ice cream. "How long were you out here?" He glances at his watch.

"About 2 hours." He decides.

"Shouldn't have you been in class?" I ask, he laughs.

"I'd rather not today." He says, lifting a cigarette to his lips carefully. 

"Gonna smoke on school property, too?" I scold sarcastically. "I don't wanna get detention cause of your recklessness."

"I won't get caught." He smiles, taking my hand and dragging me down to sit next to him.

I sit next to him, not too worried about detention really, especially since the school authoritarians were very bad at enforcing the rules, most teachers wouldn't even take a second glance at a student smoking on the edge of the football field. The time went by quickly, a minute felt like a second, and I didn't realize he had given up staring off into the distance, and instead sat closer to me. We unknowingly locked eye contact, but never broke it, just letting ourselves stare.

"Fuck," he stated suddenly, startling me a bit, though his tone was soft, almost a whisper.

"What?" I ask, noticing as he breaks contact to look at the floor.

"Nothing," he says, shaking his head a bit, falling out of what was almost a small trance he had seemed to be in.

"You want come over to my house?" I ask, dropping the subject quickly, though I had wanted to discuss it more.

"Sure," he agrees, brushing a bit of hair out of my face, and I'm surprised I don't flinch. "Who could say no to you anyway?"

\---

"This is the most bland room I've ever seen." He tells me as I slam the door, and I turn to look at him, confused.

"Not really," I say, looking at my pale blue walls and black bedsheets, it not exactly what I want, which would be more black and band posters, but it's what Mother wants, and I don't spend much time looking at the walls anyway. I tell him this and he rolls his eyes. 

"I think the only one who stares at walls is Pete." He says, laughing but probably not joking. "I wouldn't be surprised if he talked to them too."

"Weird, but I guess that's not to bad." I decide.

"Good." He says, confusing me further, which is quite the accomplishment.

"Why?" I laugh, but his expression is serious.

"Cause if you think he's crazy I can't imagine what you'd think of me."  

"Crazy isn't always bad." I say, and he smiles before launching into a totally different conversation.

We talk for a while, skipping from subject to subject at a very quick pace. I find myself talking the most, something I'm not used to. Usually I'm the one staying quiet in conversations, but here am I talking as he watches me, seeming interested in whatever I'm saying, at this point I think I'm ranting about some band.

"Frank, is your friend staying for dinner?" My mother calls up the stairs, and I see Gerard laugh at my face, which is a mix of shocked and bit annoyed. I look at him in question and he nods his head happily. 

"Yeah!" I call down and I know my mother smiles, I do too.

\---


	6. Chapter 6

Gerard's POV

Most would be annoyed by the many questions that were forced upon me over dinner, but I answered them happily. It's perfectly reasonable to ask questions if your son suddenly makes a friend after 17 years of hardly leaving the house. Even if they didn't know I knew this.

"I'm sorry about her," Frank said as he closed his bedroom door. I only laughed lightly.

"It's fine." I say, and he smiles.

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" He asks quickly, eyeing a stack of discs in the corner. 

"Sure." 

We spend the next two hours curled up on the bed, the light of the screen casting a colorful glow on the now dark room. I don't really focus on the movie, I'm sure I've seen it before and I have much better things to watch, I usually do these days. I feel like I could sit here forever, the background sound of the tv dull in comparison to his light yet sharp breathing. My eyes stay fixated on him for so long, taking my time to admire him. I notice him lick his lips ever so lightly every few minutes, adding a shiny gloss that accented his lips so perfectly I wanted to kiss him more than ever. 

Eventually Frank falls asleep, his breath becoming softer and steadier with the calmness of sleep. I can almost see as his dreams take over, his fluttering eyelashes holding the secrets of his racing my mind. I could watch him forever.

\---

I never go home that night, not wanting to disturb the peacefulness of sleep that had fallen so beautifully over Frank. 

Wow Gerard, you're actually crazy.

I'm a fucking poet, shut up.

A poet that talks to himself.

I finally find myself drifting off into sleep at around 3 am, still tangled so comfortably with him. I don't even know how we got in this position, but I'm not complaining.

The night flashes by, dreamless. I wake up with the common laziness that seems to fall over anyone under the spell of sleep, making waking up a challenge. My eyes feel heavy, and my body's stiff. The light that streams through the window if unfamiliar and it takes me a second to realize where I am. When I do remember, I find myself looking around the room in search of Frank.

"Fucking shit, you almost gave me a heart attack, Gerard." Frank says, stepping through the doorway and almost tripping over himself when he notices me. "I forgot you were here."

"You sound disappointed," I joke, laughing when he shakes his head frantically, stuttering out his correction. 

"I- I didn't mean it like that!" Frank steps forward, nervousness shown in his twiddling of thumbs. "I just um..."

"I know what you mean. I was kidding." I assure, running a hand through my raven hair. He sighs in relief, sitting down next to me.

"I would offer for you to borrow some clothes but I'm about as tall as an elf." He laughs, and I giggle a bit too. "Last time I went to the store I was directed to the children's section." I can't tell if he's joking or not.  

"It's okay," I say through broken bits of laughter. "At least you're not a greasy teen who takes naps on the football field and looks like he hasn't taken a shower in a week." 

"Gerard, you don't look like you haven't taken a shower in a week." Frank says, "You look like you haven't taken a shower in a month." 

"Hey!" I exclaim as he buries his head in my shoulder to muffle his laughter.

"I only speak the truth," he insists, head still placed in the confines of my shirt, arms wrapped around my waist to steady himself.

"You should go talk to Pete, a fellow elf like yourself." I mocked, and I knew he frowned, though I can't see his face.

"Don't ever associate me with that emo." Frank seemed disgusted at the very prospect of talking to Pete, which isn't exactly surprising, considering the only person who seems to enjoy Pete's conversation is Mikey.

"At least the kid isn't over at your house practically everyday." I say.

"You poor soul." Frank puts his hand over his heart in exaggerated sympathy.

"Yeah, but now I have you so it's not so bad." I smile softly and he does the same.

"It's a pleasure to be your friend, Gerard." 

\---

"Where the fuck were you?" Pete asks from the counter, Mikey sitting next to him. I flip him off as I walk to the fridge. I feel their eyes follow me the whole time, trying to unlock my previous whereabouts from a simple stare, as if either of them are that smart.

"This isn't even you fucking house, Pete." I argue, and grab a water bottle.

"Well I spent more time here then you do young man." Pete says, and Mikey laughs, I only roll my eyes. "No seriously Gerard, where were you?" 

"With a friend." I smirk a bit, and they notice before I can wipe the expression off my face. Their eyes widen.

"You don't have friends." Mikey says in a serious tone.

"I have friends!" Pete raises his eyebrows in question. "Okay I have a friend." 

"The short kid?" He asks, and I nod. "The one you obviously like?" I roll my eyes again, and he smiles, knowing he's right.

"He's growing up!" Pete exclaims, putting his arm around his boyfriend and gesturing to me. "Remember when he was just a little emo, complaining about life and me stealing the last soda! Where did the times go!"

"You two are horrible." I remark, letting another splash of water run down my throats before speaking again. "Absolutely horrible." 

"You only say that cause we're right." Mikey insists as Pete sobs something about 'kids these days'.

I leave just as Pete starts to wipe fake tears from his cheek, leaning on Mikey in an overly exaggerated manner.

\---

I close the door slowly and carefully, hesitant to make any noise, though it wouldn't matter if I did. I sit down on my bed, taking a deep breath and smiling at the meteorites of the last twelve hours. 

I grab my backpack from the floor. Rummaging through it, I find a Polaroid camera as well as a few pictures I had taken the night before, all depicting the beautiful face I had grown to know as a friend. The pictures of him in his sleep were peaceful and calm, something his usual, nervous self rarely was. The few times I had seen him so calm awake were treasures, something I wish I could capture in time, but couldn't. Not yet. So I had to settle for pictures taken in the dark of night, some coming out bad due to the sleep deprivation and usual awkward position I had to take them from; once being from a tree. 

I admire the pictures for a bit longer before reaching under my bad to grab a small box I had kept the rest of the photos in. I would have displayed them on the walls if I could, being able to see his beauty easily, anytime of the day, but that was too much of a risk. So I had settled for this box, it was small enough to hide, and even had a lock for extra precaution. 

After packing my things away, I lay on the bed, watching the unmoving ceiling. I daydream of a time where he would understand, I would be able to show him these pictures and tell him they would never hold the same beauty as the real thing. How I could stare at his gorgeous perfections and imperfections for hours. I doubted that day would ever come. If he did find out, I would probably be pushed away, not just by him but by everyone else too. This was crazy, and I knew it. 

You're crazy, Gerard.

———


	7. Chapter 7

Franks POV

I find myself back in the boring loop of life almost as soon as he leaves. It's as if I had gone to place on vacation, gotten much too comfortable, and had to go home much too soon. Everything slows down, too. A second feels like a minute, and I almost want to check if the damn clock is broken, but I already know the answer. I can smell my mothers cooking wafting up the stairs, though it's quite good, it's become repetitive; like everything else in my life.

I want to close my eyes and drift into another deep sleep, just so I can block out the dull world I live in. 

I lay on the bed, eyes closed, but no matter what I know I won't fall asleep. Its much too earlier, and though I call my life boring, my mind is buzzing with thoughts of times when it was vivid, sharp, bright. When we dropped water balloons off the side of Brendon's club, or when we had climbed those trees. Even something as simple as watching a movie was enchanting. I smiled to myself, letting my brain flood itself with the memories of the last few weeks.

\---

Ding.

I wake up to the light, familiar sound of my phone. Picking it up, the bright screen shows his name, and I smile just a bit. 

"Hello?" I say, glancing at the clock on the wall, which reads 12 am.

"Hey, Frank." Gerard replies.

"It's twelve in the morning." I laugh, "Why are you calling?"

"I've been outside for the past hour, and if I keep throwing rocks at your window I'll wake you mom." He says simply. 

"Why the fuck are you throwing rocks at my fucking window?" I question, not expecting a reply as I giggle.

"Not important." Gerard decides, then brings his voice to mock what I assume to be an official. "Sir, I need you to exit the premises immediately."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be down in a minute." I grin, throwing on some clothes before slipping on my converses.

"Hurry up, its cold." He says as I reach the door, opening it as quietly as possible.

"I'm right here," I say and he turn to look at me, smiling widely.

"Okay lets go." Gerard turns and starts walking, offering me a hand and I take it.

"Where are we going?" I ask, shivering a bit at the approaching winter wind.

"You'll see," he giggles, pulling me a bit closer.

"Do you even sleep?" I ask as we approach a shady looking bus stop, the bright lights flickering.

"Not much, sugar." He says as he stops at the bench, sitting down and gesturing for me to do the same.

We sit down, and I'm immediately grateful for the lack of people lurking in the dark; I'm sure they're not as friendly as him. I lean on his shoulder, the dark of night creeping up on me slowly, bringing a deadly chill that causes me to snuggle up as close as possible. He wraps a clothed arm around me cautiously, and pulls me in, so I'm nuzzling his neck softly.   

"Don't fall asleep on me, Frank." Gerard says, but doesn't do anything to stop me. "The bus will be here soon."

"Okay," I mumble softly, feeling more comfortable then I did in my own bed.

I'm shaken a bit, causing me to look up and see the bus approaching. We stand up, me still leaning against him, and shuffle to the edge of the gray pavement to wait for the bus. When it pulls to a complete stop, the doors open, and we enter. 

I've never been on a bus before.

I realize this as we start walking through isles to the very back. It's quite weird that I've never been on one, I guess it's because I never really go anywhere, and when I do, it's with my mother, who likes to drive.

The buses fluorescent lights and colorful ads decorate the bus, the dark not leaking in whatsoever do to the bright lighting. Once we're seated I lean up against him again, trying to snuggle my way back into the position I had been in before, causing him to laugh lightly.

"So," I say, barely heard through the soft confines of his shirt, which my face was still nuzzled in. "You're really not gonna tell me where we're going?"

"Nope." Gerard said simply.

"Can I have a hint?" I pouted, playing with his sleeve mindlessly. He laughs, staring out the window at the dark city.

"Um..." he mumbles, thinking. "It's somewhere you've probably been before?"

"That's not very many places, and I doubt you're taking me to one of my relatives houses." He brushes my hair softly, as if I were cat or some shit, but I don't really mind, considering I am curled up in his lap like one.

"Okay, so maybe you haven't been their..." he trails off suddenly, but then brings his lips down to my ear. "It might be slightly illegal." 

"Gerard!" I exclaim, and he rests a hand over my mouth to quiet me as I stare up at him in shock. I really should've expected this from him.

"You'll understand when we get there, I promise. Everything will be fine." He assures me, finally lifting his hand off my mouth. I don't say much besides incoherent grumbling, which he calls 'cute', making me blush a deep red and hide my face.

He lifts my chin so I'm looking right into his hazel eyes, all jokes and laughs gone, replaced with a rare seriousness I had only seen one or two times before.

"Don't ever hide your face from me." He commands in a stern voice, but I'm too shocked to say anything. "Got it?"

"Okay." I say, looking down a bit. A feeling deep in my stomach turns, throwing me off and not letting me say much more.

"Good." Gerard smiles, a bright glimmer in his eyes.

\---

When the bus finally comes to a stop, he stands, leading me out of the bus and onto the street. The darkness takes over again, but it seems almost blacker then before, most likely from the drastic change of bright lights to this. In the distance I see a small light, almost creepy, surrounded by many unidentifiable structures. As we walk closer I'm almost terrified to see that these structures are much bigger then I originally thought, and I see a few wooden cutouts of clowns and dogs and whatnot. 

"The fair?" I question and he nods happily.

"It's only open durning the summer. They close it down in the winter, but it's still pretty cool to walk around." Gerard explains, walking up to a fence. "Here, I'll give you a boost." He picks me up pretty easily, lifting me up so it easier to climb over the fence. I still mess up somehow, landing on my back pretty painfully. He jumps over with ease, landing on his feet and crouching down to see the problem.

"You okay, sugar?" He asks, and I nod as picks me up.

"I'm assuming you've done this before?" I ask as I wipe the dirt off myself.

"Yeah, hanging out in abandoned places is sorta my thing. A hobby of sorts." He says as he runs a hand through his hair mesmerizingly. 

"That doesn't sound suspicious at all." I laugh, and he gives me a playful shove. I take a second to tie my shoes, telling him to wait for a second. Looking up I don't see him anywhere. I grow worried, the figures in the shadows seem to be watching me.

"Gerard, where are you?" I call, a frown growing on my face. "This isn't funny anymore!" 

I walk further, the clown figures are especially haunting, and I can't help to notice the odd amount of stuffed toys littering the ground. I want to cry and scream, how could he do this? He wouldn't leave me here would he? What if someone else is here? 

"Where are you?" I whisper into the night, my voice almost broken.

"Right here, sugar." A voice breathes on my neck, sending shivers down my spine. I almost scream, but before I can a familiar hand covers my mouth. "This is the second time this had happened today." He laughs.

"You asshole!" I shout, still gripping his hand.

"I'm sorry, Frankie." Gerard apologizes through giggles. "It's pretty fun to scare you, though."

I huff, and he wraps a arm around me comfortingly. Leading me towards one of the metallic structures, he lights a cigarette with his single free hand, quite an impressive feat, I might add. My anger slowly dissipates like the cigarette smoke disappears in the night sky.  

By the time we reach our destination, which was only about a minute walk, I have fully forgiven him. I'm not one to be stubborn, and though it might be argues I forgave him too easily, he's hard to stay mad at.

He hopped the small fence the blocked the structure off, I was able to as well, and started walking up the rusted stairs. With every move he made the horrible should creaked through the entire park, and I was glad that it was located far away from any human life. I followed him hesitantly, holding onto his hand tighter than before. 

"Isn't this cool, Frank?" Gerard asked, looking around at the rusted metal, still painted with faded colors that must have been bright at one time.

"Yeah, I guess." I say. Though the place gives off creepy vibes, it's still pretty cool, even a nervous reck like me had to admit that.

We sit the quiet for a while, letting the dark surround us, our body's pressed close enough together we barely noticed the cold. His cold hand was placed on my cheek, turning me to face him. I closed my eyes as I felt the soft and warm lips against mine, moving together like we had done this a thousand times.

We moved closer, lips still attached as I laced my arms around his neck. A hand traveled to my waist, holding me softly. We broke apart after about a minute, and all I could do was grin.

———


End file.
